


Past and Future

by Sinopa_Ariianna



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Language, M/M, Medical Jargon, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinopa_Ariianna/pseuds/Sinopa_Ariianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate, having survived the attempt at her life, helps Tony in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Yes, S09E14, S09E20, S02E22 and S02E23. Probably also small ones for all Seasons 1-9.  
> AN: Okay this is, technically, an episode tag to the 200th episode of NCIS “Life Before His Eyes.” It’s not very well done but, the scene just screamed at me to write a tag type drabble thingy about it.

** Past and Future **

Tony had thought the happiest day in his life was when his lover of four years had proposed but, he was wrong.

Oh, he had loved the proposal, and the wedding. He had been nervous as all hell, especially as their Wedding would also reveal the one secret they had kept from EVERYONE. Mainly to protect that person. His sister, in all but blood, was alive and well. It had been touch and go for quite awhile but she was now fully healed and he had asked her to be his best woman; an idea he had gotten from Jimmy. He knew that everyone was curious about who his “best man” would be and he planned to shock them. He had succeeded.

When Kate had walked out the shocked silence was deafening. Thankfully everyone had waited until after the important parts of the reception to have any major reaction other than very shocked silence. That had been an interesting discussion. Ziva had been confused; Abby ecstatic, Ducky just smiled serenely and McGee had been absolutely stunned and happy to see Kate. Abby had hugged Kate, then him before punching him in the shoulder. It was a very memorable day for him.

This though, he had just finished a rough undercover sting operation and was now rushing to the hospital, where Abby and McGee were waiting for him.

Rushing off the elevator he calls “Did I miss it?” to Abby and McGee who are waiting in the hall. They tell him that everything’s fine as the doctor comes around the corner. Tony moves to the doctor and asks if everything’s ok, just wanting to double check, even though he believes Abby and McGee.

“Come see for yourself, Mr.DiNozzo” the man says, leading Tony into the hospital room.

There he sees Kate, who is sitting up in the bed and looking rather pale and drawn. Her nose is red from the cold she has had for the past two days.

“Sorry for being late, drug dealers ya know? They never do things according to plan.” Kate just looked at him.

 “Well, your waist looks smaller.”

“What?!” she isn’t amused by that line at all.

“Oh boy.” Tony mumbles to himself. Not even noticing as someone else walks into the room.

“Congratulations Agent DiNozzo, you’re a father.” The doctor says as a nurse hands him the newborn.

“Beautiful. Nice job, Kate!” Tony exclaims.

“I’ll say. She’s very beautiful, ain’t she Tony?” a voice says from right behind him. Thankfully he’d gotten used to his husband walking up behind him over the years so he wasn’t as shocked as he once would have been.

“She’s very beautiful Kate. Nice job. Wish we could’ve been here though; shouldn’t have had to go through that alone.” Gibbs says, gaining a smile from Kate.

“Glad I’m only going through it once. I pity my sister-in-law’s that have had more than one.” She says, happiness in her voice.

_Tony_ _knew Kate loved him like a brother and when he had shown up at her place after a fight with Gibbs about children she had suggested they find a surrogate. He’d lamented that the only women he’d trust were her and Abby and he wasn’t going to ask either of them to do something like that. So after two months she’d suggested it in front of Gibbs and had offered to be the surrogate. She loved children, but she knew that she’d never be able to care for them due to the gunshot wound that had almost taken her life. It had robbed her of her coordination and she still had problems walking due to the nerve damage. All she had asked was to be a part of the child’s life as an Aunt. That had shocked Tony immensely and he’d looked at Gibbs, who had a look of contemplation on his face. After another two weeks of discussing it they had agreed with Kate’s offer._

_After three months of Artificial Inseminations alternating between Tony’s sperm and Gibbs’ sperm Kate had become pregnant. They didn’t really care which one had actually fathered the child, though the doctors were assuming it was Tony’s, they were just happy. Sure, Gibbs had been unsure about it, due to the loss of Kelly, but something had changed his mind and he seemed at peace now more than he ever had._

Tony’s mind snapped back to the present as Gibbs handed him a bottle and helped him to position the bottle over their daughter’s mouth so that she could feed. Tony looked down at his beautiful daughter, which still boggled his mind, and smiled.

“What are you gonna name her?” Kate asked.

Tony looked at her then at Gibbs who gave him a minute nod.

“Would you like to name her?”

“I...are you sure?”

“Yeah, Kate, we are. We’d be honored if you named her.”

“Okay, I think.” She looked at the little girl she had carried for nine months and thought. She wanted something unique but not too unique.

“Angelique Elizabeth.” She said, looking at the two men holding their daughter.

“Angelique, it’s a very beautiful name. Angelique Elizabeth DiNozzo-Gibbs.”

“Sounds perfect.” Gibbs said, smiling at his husband, then Kate before looking down at his daughter, glad he’d decided to agree to Kate’s offer. He’d never forget Kelly or Shannon and they would always hold a place in his heart. Now though, his husband and youngest daughter also held a place right next to his first wife and daughter along with the rest of his family. He wasn’t alone anymore and never would be.

The End.

**AN: Okay I know that there is A LOT of controversy (I think that’s the word) concerning the gender of the baby so I went with what the DVD SUBTITLES said; which was girl and which was also what I heard pertaining to the specific scene mentioned above. It was also very hard to find a good ending as well as keep the story flowing okay. It’s not the best and I’ll probably re-visit this ficlet/drabble/thingy at a later date. Enjoy, Comments and friendly criticism welcomed. Flames will be promptly used in the huge ass oil drum I use to burn papers.**

**AN2: I have no clue on this medical procedure except a few things I’ve heard on TV. It’s probably incorrect but this IS Fanfiction. So, poetic license?**

**AN3: Before someone says that a woman who looked at someone like a brother would never do that, yes they would. I, myself, have people who aren’t related to me by blood but I consider them siblings and have offered to carry a child for them by having Artificial Insemination done.**


End file.
